


【all社】红教堂的角落

by dpsbiubiubiu



Category: all社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpsbiubiubiu/pseuds/dpsbiubiubiu





	【all社】红教堂的角落

现在的情况让克利切几乎崩溃。

他几乎是连滚带爬的踉跄跑到位于红教堂角落的柜子边，抖着手拉开柜门躲了进去。

源源不断的爱液从那个饥渴的肉穴里往下淌，濡湿了单薄的裤子，水渍不断的扩大，过多的液体甚至超过了布料承载的界限，啪的落在布满灰尘的地上，溅起一片小小的水花。

克利切无力的靠着柜门滑落在地上，被情欲烧成一片的大脑夹杂着对于身为omega的自己的唾弃、想要被标记和筑巢的本能以及对于狂欢中发情的恐惧。

这场游戏的主角是克利切、瑟维、萨贝达和特蕾西。而至于监管者，克利切连影子都没见到。即使如此，身为监管者的霸道的信息素隔着老远的距离就弥漫在了这片不大的红教堂里。

那是身为上位者的alpha鲜血混杂着红酒气味的信息素，从进游戏的那刻起就砸得克利切晕头转向。

这不应该……克利切对信息素其实不那么敏感，未进庄园的时候黛儿医生曾经硬生生把他的小命从一次围殴中救治过来，那天他失去了一只眼睛，也失去了对于大部分信息素的感知。

黛儿医生说可能是omega的腺体受到了伤害，毕竟她见到克利切时，克利切全身的骨头都断了好几节，皮肤更是没有几块完好的了，全身上下都是伤痕。

但克利切觉得挺好，如果对于信息素感知不敏感，他就不会容易被alpha牵着鼻子走，这简直是上帝给予的恩赐了，事实上从那以后他也确实很少受到alpha信息素的困扰。

这让他进入这场游戏后侥幸着自己还有一周才来临的发情期，也让他忘了，即使是再不敏锐的omega，当处于过度浓烈的alpha的信息素的包围时，也是会影响到omega的生理周期的。

好热……想……艾玛……

长久以来靠抑制剂度过发情期的克利切第一次体会到情欲反噬的后果，他慌乱急了，只能靠着贫瘠的生理知识和天性找了一个狭窄的能带给自己安全感的空间躲了起来。

胸前的朱果已经自顾自的充血挺立了起来，随着身体的细微动作磨蹭在粗糙松垮的衬衫来，酥酥麻麻的快感从胸前扩散，让克利切无法自控的扯开领口伸手捏住肿胀的乳头揉捏着，强烈而直接的刺激让他狠狠咬着嘴唇才能咽下淫浪的呻吟。

下身已经快泛滥成河了，颤抖无力的手却怎么都扯不开腰带，更别提抚慰自己了。克利切吸吸鼻子，眼圈都红了，一片空白的大脑只觉得茫然又委屈。

发情期的omega本该被alpha小心呵护在怀里用信息素安抚，然后在一个令omega安心舒适的环境中结合。而克利切此时只能缩在肮脏漆黑的柜子里，带着对于监管者不知何时会找过来的恐惧，却贪恋着空气中残留的鲜血与红酒的气味。

他渴望结合的身体越发淫荡，心里却越发冰冷。

也对，他本来就是一个颓废肮脏人人嫌弃的下等人，怎么敢奢求那样的感情呢。特蕾西受伤的警钟敲响，克利切打散了浮现在脑中带着草帽的小姑娘欢笑的身影，隔着裤子狠狠揉弄着挺立的性器——他得赶紧缓解下发情期带来的麻烦，游戏还在继续，他不能耽误太久。

疼痛混杂着更加强烈的快感让本就快到极限的身体紧绷着射了出来，大脑一片空白的那刻，他忘记了控制自己的声音，粗喘混杂着急促的呻吟滑出嘴唇，甜腻得让他不可置信是自己发出的声音。

而更加糟糕的是，心跳隐隐约约的出现了。

克利切把自己蜷缩在柜子的一角。发情期的omega对于alpha的信息素是极度渴望的，但求生者对监管者的恐惧是刻在了灵魂上一般。极度的渴求和恐惧让他快要疯了，但即使这样，一开一合的后穴依然不停地分泌着爱液，甚至比刚才更甚。

心跳声越来越近，监管者的红光若隐若现，几乎已经近在眼前了。

克利切把脸埋在细瘦的双腿间，恐惧和渴望交织着让他浑身颤栗，他甚至能听到自己的牙齿在咯咯作响。

最终恐惧占了上风，他近乎绝望的闭上了眼。

——！

一声呼哨从不远处传来，已经打在了柜子上的红光顿了顿，移向了口哨声传来的地方。

风声裹挟着萨贝达的声音隐隐约约的传来，似乎是在挑衅。

红光来回打在柜子上，似乎是监管者在犹豫，但最终他只是停留了一刻便向着萨贝达的方向走远了。

克利切仿佛死里逃生一般松了口气，而被恐惧压下的情欲又一瞬间遍布四肢百骸。

\------------------

瑟维进入游戏的时候非常不幸的和监管者贴了脸。

同为alpha的瑟维在闻到那股夹杂着血腥味的红酒信息素时就皱了眉，敌意隐隐若现。即使他不是那种容易暴躁的alpha，这股气味也太重了，几乎浓烈到让他怀疑杰克是不是处于易感期。

是的，这把游戏的监管者是杰克。

真是让人头疼……杰克的技能实在是太特殊，隐身后的移速太快，还有雾刃这种天杀的远程攻击，对上他胜率低到让人绝望。

瑟维蹲下身靠着障碍物的遮蔽，谨慎的与杰克兜了几个圈子。有耳鸣却看不见人似乎让杰克感到了一丝困惑，但他不甚在意的站定看了看几台密码机，施施然向着正在抖动的机子走去了。

瑟维报了个点，摸到离自己最近的密码机开始破译起来。

没多久，特蕾西发了个监管者靠近的标记，同时受了伤。萨贝达也发射了信号，破译完了手头的机子便向特蕾西靠近，想要掩护她转点。

而克利切一直没有回复。

瑟维有些紧张，他不知道克利切是不是遇到了什么事，但不管发生了什么也该回一条消息。

抓紧时间破译完这一台密码机，游戏显示还差三台待破译。

也就是说克利切从头到尾也没有破译机子，那他在干什么呢？

空荡阴森的红教堂阴云密布，除了乌鸦再也没有什么声音了。

特蕾西在红教堂的东南角发了专心破译的信号，似乎没有再被杰克追了，瑟维松了口气。机械师是他们队里最羸弱的一个，溜监管者毫无优势，不知道是不是萨贝达成功接手了溜监管者的责任，但总的来说是个好事。

瑟维转了下魔术棒，跑向下一台机子，顺便希望能找到不知道在做什么的克利切。

路过一片废墟的时候，瑟维闻到一股清淡的，不仔细闻几乎就要忽视的仿佛被太阳晒过的青草香。

即使从来没有闻过克利切的信息素，但是全庄园只有他一个omega。克利切就在这附近。

瑟维不敢出声呼喊，只能顺着淡到几乎快要消散的味道慢慢寻找，可就在他即将要靠近味道的源头——那个孤零零靠在墙边的巨大柜子时，代表监管者靠近的心跳响起来了。

瑟维捏紧魔术棒，在那一瞬间脑中闪过了好几个念头。不管怎样，他都得把监管者吸引走，不能让他靠近克利切！

呼哨声响起的时候，瑟维背后已经是一身冷汗。他看见萨贝达远远的吸引着监管者的注意，还抽空给他比了个手势——那是交给他了的意思。

等心跳彻底平复下来后，瑟维赶紧从危墙后面跑出来，直直跑向那个不断散发着诱人香味的柜子。

“克利切！”他一把打开柜门。

“……呜…克利切…好难受……”

已经彻底陷入发情期的omega失去了神智，他只觉得眼前一片白茫茫的，柜子外面新鲜微凉的空气接触到已经湿透了的身体带来了一丝寒意，让他抱紧了自己的腿把自己缩得更小一些。可被情欲煎熬的双腿不断磨蹭着，裸露在外的蜜色后颈上泛着情欲的红，这个还未被人标记过的成熟的omega已经把自己准备充分，等着那位不知道是谁的alpha来给自己打上标签。

瑟维简直心疼坏了，他赶紧散发出一点温和的信息素安抚着克利切，英伦红茶的气息安静而温暖，此时此刻包围在克利切身边让他感到了一阵无比的安心。

“瑟、瑟维……克、克利切变得好奇怪……”克利切悄悄从臂弯中抬起头，眼角鼻尖都哭得红红的，整个人散发着惊人的性感而诱人的气息却不自知。

瑟维无声地倒抽了口气，被发情期的克利切撩得几乎一瞬间就硬了起来。

“别怕，我来帮你。”瑟维的语气温柔而认真，发情期的克利切虽然不停的唾弃着自己的脆弱，可还是双眼通红的张开手抱住了他。

腰带被魔术师灵巧的手三两下解开，已经湿透了的裤子黏在腿上，费了些劲才脱了下来。克利切的下体被分泌出的爱液和精液糊的乱七八糟，瑟维的手指几乎是毫无阻力就探进了饥渴的肉穴内。

热情的穴肉立刻绞紧了手指拼命吮吸着，讨好地缠绵着希望手指能进入更深的地方，碰碰那个骚浪的饥渴的点。

三根手指撑开了紧致的甬道，爱液分泌得更厉害了，几乎每次瑟维抽动手指都会带着过多的液体滑落。湿热紧窄的小穴紧紧裹着瑟维的手指，抱住自己的人还在不停地扭动着屁股想要吃得更深一些。

简直就是吸人精气的魅魔。

“好舒服……还要……”克利切总算缓解了一丝体内的潮热，把脸埋在瑟维的颈窝里猫一样蹭着，小声细碎的呻吟着。

还不够……想要更大的东西……更深的……

瑟维也不在意地上的灰尘和乱七八糟的液体坐了下来，让克利切坐在自己的怀里。

克利切的体型比自己小了一圈，抱起来也轻轻的毫无分量。

瑟维一边胡乱想着怎么把这个人喂胖一点，一边分开克利切的臀瓣，把自己粗壮的性器抵在柔嫩的穴口上。

“亲爱的，我要进去了。”

又粗又大的肉棒撑开了窄小柔嫩的穴口，把克利切填得满满的。

克利切缩在瑟维怀里颤抖，alpha天赋异禀的性器混合着突然浓烈的信息素猛地捅进去，撑开饥渴的穴肉直直顶上了颤颤巍巍张了个小口的生殖腔。

克利切小声哭叫着“好深”和“不要”，却一面配合着张开自己的身体，让瑟维可以往里顶弄得更多。

过于粗壮的性器不管以哪个角度都可以蹭到最骚的那一点，克利切被快感激得彻底失神，越积越多的快感甚至让他无法承受的想要逃跑，却被瑟维紧紧桎梏住，只能哭着被瑟维含住嘴唇吞下因无法承受而吐露的呻吟。

瑟维双手掐紧克利切的腰，稍稍把他抱起来一点，再狠狠的往自己的性器上压去，腰也不停地往上耸动，恨不得把自己的卵蛋也塞进克利切热情的小穴里。

“啊、啊……不、瑟维……啊嗯！”克利切带着泣音零碎呻吟着，红肿的嘴唇无法含住过多的唾液，涎水顺着唇角滑落。他整个人被瑟维干得摇摇晃晃，爱液随着激烈的性事不断泌出，沾的瑟维下身的毛发湿漉漉的，甚至打湿了地面。

“嗯……克利切很棒，真舒服。”初经人事的小穴火热滚烫，瑟维闷哼一声忍住射精的欲望，把自己埋进克利切体内的深处，硕大的龟头一点点研磨搅弄着，直到再次触碰到omega生殖腔的入口。

“不——”

克利切像是被吓到一般往上弹了一下，可酥软的双腿无力承受，只能再次落下，反而把肉棒吃进去了更多。

标记他。标记他他就会是自己的了。从此庄园里其他那些参赛者就再也无法跟自己争抢，那些可恶的监管者再也不会用那样的眼神打量他……

“瑟、瑟维……啊……”

瑟维突然抱着克利切起身，双手从他腿弯下绕过，把他死死抵在柜子上，埋下头吸吮着omega微微鼓起的胸肉和乳头，挺腰干进了omega青涩的生殖腔内。

生殖腔的软肉被强势顶开，克利切发出一声嘶哑的哭叫，快感如同暴雨一般把他从头到脚淋透，他就这样颤抖着达到了高潮。

克利切高潮时骤然紧缩的肠道让瑟维忍不住闷哼一声，忍着头皮发麻的快感狠狠在克利切湿热紧致的小穴里抽插了十来下，将性器抽出，精液全数射在了克利切被玩弄得几乎肠肉外翻的穴口上。

克利切哽咽着，还沉浸在第一次和alpha上床的恐怖的快感中。

他很感激瑟维没有标记他。他们还处在这样一个轮回一般的诡异游戏中，他还没有准备好和某个人共度一生的准备。

瑟维掏出手巾温柔的给他擦拭身上乱七八糟的液体，然后小心的咬破omega颈后的腺体，稍稍注入了些自己的信息素，给克利切打上了一个临时标记。

脱下自己的外套把克利切包裹住，经历了人生中可以说是第一次发情期和第一场性爱的克利切累坏了，等瑟维收拾好后抱起他时，他已经缩在瑟维怀里睡着了。

柜子外的角落里，一朵本应娇艳的玫瑰静静躺在地上，鲜嫩的花瓣上沾染了灰尘。

当萨贝达上蹿下跳的满地图溜杰克最终好不容易甩掉监管者跑到门口的时候，克利切已经被瑟维用自己的外套小心裹好的躺在他怀里睡着了。

虽然克利切身上传来了瑟维的信息素，但敏锐的佣兵还是感受到了这只是一场临时标记。

他抬眼看了眼一脸餍足的魔术师，不动声色的把克利切从衣服卷里露出的赤裸手臂塞回外套下面。

 

END

特蕾西：修机修到最后，一无所有。


End file.
